Shared Custody
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Scully's apartment won't let her keep Daggoo, so she asks Mulder to watch after him under the agreement she'll come over to take care of him. He'd do anything to get her to come back to the house. Based off a Tumblr Prompt asking for Mulder to masturbate to Scully's lingering perfume.


**Based on the Tumblr Prompt: You're very good at writing sexy stuff so I was wondering if you would write something for season 10 (they're back working together but not sleeping together) where Mulder gets a whiff of Scully's perfume and he instantly gets hard so he masturbates in the shower of the unremarkable house :))**

He'd shown up at their motel after seeing off Guy in the forest with the full intention of telling Scully about everything he'd seen and experienced with the Lizard-man. He didn't even bother to change into something more comfortable before bounding down the hallway towards her room, anticipation of seeing that look of 'Mulder do you seriously beleive this' on her face giving him a bounce in his step.

He rapped his knuckles against the wood of her door and listened as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, he was met with the sight of a getting-ready-for-bed Scully, in her pyjamas with a freshly washed face. It was a sight he loved, but hadn't seen in a few years. "Hey," she greeted, "Come on in."

There was something a little hesitant about her tone, and he figured it had something to do with the fact he was seeing her like this. Deciding not to make a big deal about it, he walked in and started the preamble to his big speech. "Scully, do you remember that gu-," he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes decived him. Surely it couldn't be...

"Scully," he stated slowly.

"Yes, Mulder," she replied with mock innocence.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the ball of fur sitting on her bed.

"Um...my new dog," she explained.

"Since when did you get a dog?" he questioned.

"Since you abandoned me at the dog pound."

_I leave and I'm replaced by a dog. Okay._

_"_So what was it you were going to tell me? How did it end up going with your lizard-man?" she asked sweetly.

Not used to her uncharacteristic enthusiasm, he decided to put off anymore questions about the dog for later and fill her in. He sat on a chair facing the bed, ignoring the dog sniffing every inch of his leg, as Scully gave him her rapt attention. At first he thought she was just curious, but then it just became a little too interested to be normal - she wasn't even giving him her usual eye rolls or critical comments. When she finally did speak up, it was at a part he thought was irrelevant. "But when he got back Daggoo was gone, the maid-"

"Daggoo?" she repeated, ignoring the dog's now incessant attention and barking.

"Yeah, that's what he named the dog, Daggoo," he said, the dog barking like an exclamation point on the sentence. "Why?"

"Daggoo's the name of a harpooner in _Moby Dick!"_ she smiled at him, petting the dog on the head.

"Yeah, he said Daggoo-hey! Is he okay?" Mulder asked, pointing to the dog who was jumping at his legs.

"I think so, he hasn't really acted this way before," she replied, scooting off the bed.

"What's he-," Mulder stopped, realizing something.

Scully sent him a questioning look as she leaned next to the dog. "What?"

Without a word, he got up and crossed to the other side of the room. When he was as far away as possible, he looked at the dog licking Scully. "Daggoo," he declared sternly.

Without furthur prompting, the dog ran to him and sat at his feet, looking up at him before barking once. A smile spread across his face as he looked over at a surprised Scully. "I think you found Guy's dog."

A look of sadness spread across her face and she stood up, "Does that mean I have to give him back?"

Happy that he had news that would make her smile, he quickly assured, "No, no, long story short, Guy went into hybernation in the woods. He won't be back for a long time."

"Oh," Scully laughed, "Um, well. Good."

He watched as she bent down and picked up the little mutt, barely big enough to really count as a dog in Mulder's opinion. "Do you have stuff to take care of a dog?" he asked.

Suddenly, an expression of nervousness took over her face. "Well...actually. I wanted to ask you a favor..."

In that moment, her previous indulgence of him made absolute sense. She was trying to butter him up. "I don't know, Scully," he began, his resolve weakening when he saw her lip pout.

"Please Mulder! I called my apartment when I got here and they said no, but I'd already fallen in love with him. We can't let him lose two owners in one week, that's cruel."

"I don't have any stuff to keep the dog at the house," he explained.

"I'd get it!" she offered immediately. "And I promise I'll come over everyday and take care of him and walk him and clean up after him," she was rambling like a child who brought home a stray and it made him smile. He let her go on a little, not letting onto the fact he'd already agreed when she said she'd come over everyday.

"If you do all that, then yes. I'll take him," he replied.

"Thank you, Mulder," she beamed.

_Three Weeks Later_

She was a woman of her word. She'd come over every single day and taken care of Daggoo. Sometimes he was curious if the dog had been a ploy all along, because she seemed to be lingering longer and longer, sometimes just stroking Daggoo's head while they had and talked for hours. Not that he was complaining, he'd walk that dog all day if it meant he got to see her back at home.

_Home._

She slipped up and called it that last week. "I'll be home in about five minutes, okay? Can you get Daggoo on the leash and I'll meet you outside so we can walk the perimeter?"

To be honest, he didn't mind the little guy either. He could do without the barking at squirrels in the middle of the night. But he'd missed having someone to come home to and he was a good foot warmer at night. His little canine wing-man.

"Thanks again," she called out as she let the screen door close behind her.

He watched from the door to make sure she got in her car okay and waved as she made her way down the road. Daggoo barked at his feet and he leaned down to scratch him behind the ears. "I know, bud. I miss her too."

The dog leaned into his touch before running away. Mulder already knew he was going to the seat of the couch Scully'd just been on so he could lay on it. It was customary in Daggoo-world.

With a yawn, Mulder shut off all the lights and made his way upstairs to take a shower before heading to bed. He'd stripped his clothes off in his bedroom and was naked by the time he'd reached the sink. Suddenly a waft of Jasmine and Vanilla hit his nose and he turned to see if Scully was behind him.

She wasn't. That discovery came to him at the same time the revelation that she'd asked to use the bathroom to change when she got here did. She must've sprayed some of her perfume before coming downstairs and the smell brought a smile to his face. This bathroom hadn't smelled like that for longer than he cared to remember. It reminded him of years and years spent in this house with her. She'd smell just like this after getting out of the shower, clean and supple.

His body remembered the connotations of the smell as well because he felt himself hardening against his leg. _The power of Scully. She didn't even need to touch him._

He took a step into the shower and turned the water on, stroking himself tentatively as the water warmed up and he shifted his weight on the no-slip shower stickers.

_"Mulder, you're gonna slip," she'd laughed when they tried to christen the shower when they first bought the house. He laughed as he lifted her against the shower and began pumping into her. All protests she had quickly turned into moans as she rolled her hips against him._

_Maybe he should have heeded her warnings because they'd fallen mid-orgasm and the towel rack was still in a haphazard state of repair._

They'd had sex in this very shower more times than he could count. He leaned one hand against the side of the shower wall as he broadened his stance, his hand picking up the pace. The humidity of the shower heightened the lingering smell of her perfume and he felt the coil of abdomen in his gut tighten as he grew harder.

"_Fuck, Mulder. Harder."_

He could picture her perfectly. Every development of her body through the years, every new freckle, every new line. They were imprinted on his mind like a tattoo. _What freckles was he missing out on now? Was her body any different from when he'd last seen it?_ He could remember how it was, when they were here together, her hair wet and plastered to her head, her breasts wet and bouncing with every thrust into her.

"_God, you feel so good."_

He bit his lip as his thumb circled the head of his cock, already aching in anticipation of his impending release. There was nothing as erotic as her skin gliding against his own, her breaths and groans hitting his neck as she clung to him, desperate for her own release.

"_Yeah, right there, ah"_

When they made love he could always smell this scent lingering on her. It was almost like an aromatic aphrodisiac. He'd bought her a big bottle of it for their anniversary. _Was it the same one she still used? Did she think of him? Did she think of him like he was thinkig of her right now? _God he missed her.

"_I love you so much, Mulder."_

He groaned and let his head fall back as he came all over the side of the shower, his body quivering as he thrust into his hand with reckless abandon. His orgasm left him sensitive and spent.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, the scent of her now just a memory as Daggoo watched him in the doorway. Mulder slid some clean boxers up over his hips and looked at the shower once more before grabbing a cup of water from the sink and tossing it on the tile so that the remenants of him come went down the drain.

She'd be over tomorrow and he wanted to keep everything looking nice.

Maybe one of these days she'd stay.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr at gaycrouton**


End file.
